


Chosen Princess

by fallentale



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BotW spoilers, F/F, Ganon - Freeform, Gay, LESBIANS BABIE, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, Mipha - Freeform, Nintendo - Freeform, Revali - Freeform, Zelda - Freeform, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform, daruk - Freeform, king rhoam - Freeform, link - Freeform, loz au, urbosa - Freeform, zelda x mipha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentale/pseuds/fallentale
Summary: 100 years ago, the princess of hyrule was chosen to be the personal guard of a young sage who had the power to stop the calamity. now, she has awoken from her slumber and is destined to save all of hyrule from demise.





	1. 100 Arms, 100 Years

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! it's been a while, hasn't it? i've been working on my original projects, so i haven't really had any fan-fic related inspo come to me until i played breath of the wild. i got the game last december and i wanted to write something for it, but i didn't know what! it wasn't until i finished the main game and started exploring the world that an idea came to me: what if zelda and link switched roles? i'm sure this idea has been thought before, but i wanted to give it a go and see what the product would be. so here we are!  
> i'm also in love with the mipha and zelda ship, so this fic lowkey lets me write about them alsdkfjdslk  
> this is only going to last 6 chapters. i don't have the time to write a full-on novel (like "angel's mermaid" asdlkfds), but i'm grateful to get out a few, short chapters!  
> without further ado, please enjoy "chosen princess."  
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated. <3

It had only been a few hours since she awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection. The confusion of waking up on a desolate plateau baffled her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything that had happened beforehand. All she recalled was her name.

Princess Zelda.

If it weren't for the calming voice that dragged her up from her unconsciousness, she was sure that she would've forgotten her own name, too.

Now, Zelda stood at the doors of a timeworn temple, wearing nothing but raggedy, old clothes. A steel sword and her newly-found Sheikah Slate were strapped to her hips. Her eyes were glued to the top of what appeared to be a bell tower. With pursed lips, she ran over to the outside walls of the temple and began her climb upward.

She hoped that going through the shrines and raising the tower from the earth would have unlocked _something_ in her mind, but she found herself with nothing to remember. Her hopes were dimming, but she was holding onto the little piece of light inside her.

If there was one detail Zelda _did_ remember, it was her shining optimism.

As sweat dribbled down from her forehead, Zelda pulled herself onto the roof of the temple. She stood up and balanced on the thin bridge, avoiding the gaping holes in the ceiling. Below, the sun glistened on the old statues of the Goddess, the moss eating away at their cracked stone. She fixed her gaze back onto the bell tower a few feet away.

Summoning her strength, Zelda threw herself onto the wall of the bell tower. She crawled her way inside. There, she saw the old man she met earlier.

Right, the old man. He was the only living thing on this plateau that hadn't tried to kill her.

He turned around, the wind gently picking up his white, fluffy beard. "Well done there, young one!" He shifted his cane into his other hand, the shadows around his concealed face intensifying. "Now then...the time has come to show you who I _truly_ am."

"'Who you truly are?'" echoed Zelda. "What...what do you mean?"

The old man's lips made a thin line across his face. "I should have known your amnesia would affect this as well." He lifted his chin, a brown eye staring at Zelda. "I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was...I was your father, Zelda."

Before Zelda could react, a teal light consumed Rhoam. She shielded her eyes, and the second she pulled her hands away, she gasped.

Dressed in blue and gold attire of royalty, Rhoam floated before her. Blazoned on his large belt was a symbol consisting of three triangles--a symbol that invoked a sense of familiarity within Zelda. His royal crown possessed the same symbol. He looked unworldly as wisps of aqua flames surrounded him.

Zelda stared at Rhoam, jaw agape. She examined him from head-to-toe, knowing there was _something_ about himthat she knew.

"Take your time, Zelda," spoke Rhoam, as if he noticed her urge to remember. "You slept for 100 years. Remembering your past is not something you can do in a minute."

Zelda stared deep into Rhoam's atavistic eyes. As the wind brushed violently past her, a flash of her memories fell upon her mind.

_100 arms reaching for a boy swallowed in light._

_100 swords fighting against the technology that turned against them._

_100 teeth in the maws of a monster._

Zelda stumbled backwards, hitting the wooden walls. She breathed heavily, clutching her chest.

It was coming back to her. Slowly, but surely.

She gawked at Rhoam, her heart beating loudly in her ears. "Wh-What?"

Rhoam nodded, offering his hand to his daughter. "Give it time to process."

Zelda gingerly took his hand, and he hoisted her off of the ground despite being a ghost. He lead her towards the broken window, their gazes focused on the castle surrounded by a murky darkness in the distance.

Rhoam wrapped an arm around the shivering Zelda. "I wish I could tell you everything, my daughter, but I'm afraid there is not much time." He motioned his hand to the castle. "The Great Calamity was merciless. It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago." He bowed his head. "It was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained in spirit form."

Zelda stared at the man, eyebrows creased in worry. "You...you died? And I didn't even know it?"

With gentle hands, Rhoam steadied Zelda. "Please, do not frighten yourself. Your memory is still fragile. I do not wish to break that." He wiped an incoming tear from Zelda's eye. "My dear, there was a prophecy that hinted at a way to defeat Ganon. We found this answer in the form of an ancient technology made by our ancestors." He winced. "I assume you do not remember that, do you?"

"No, it doesn't sound familiar at all," whimpered Zelda.

"It will come to you." He pointed to the land surrounding the castle. "We found four relics that aided in our quest to stop Ganon called the Divine Beasts. They were piloted by four Champions to increase our chances of defeating the menace that plagued our world. There were even machines named Guardians that provided help." As he turned his stare back to Zelda, his expression lightened. "The prophecy also spoke of a sage and his knight who was chosen by a sword that could seal the evil. 100 years ago, a sage similar to the one of legend sought to seek the power to defeat Ganon with a knight by his side."

_100 promises made to them._

_100 legends that spoke of the autonomous beasts._

_100 stories that followed a similar path._

It was coming back to Zelda--at a terribly slow pace, yes, but it was coming.

"The sage, his knight, and the Champions were so close to sealing away Ganon," continued Rhoam, "but nay..." He closed his eyes for a moment, the bitter pain of the memory scarring him. "Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining." He glared at the castle. "He took control of all of the Guardians and Divine Beasts, killing their Champions in the process. The knight was gravely wounded as well, but...but the sage survived to face Ganon alone"

And at that moment, a voice spoke in the back of Zelda's head.

_Zelda...you are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you._

Zelda touched her head, biting her lip to force away her tears. This was all too much for her to take in.

Rhoam fully turned himself towards the castle, arms behind his back. "The knight...was my own daughter." He looked at Zelda. "That knight was _you,_ Zelda."

_100 screams as terror ransacked the earth._

_100 years for the time of slumber._

_100 thoughts as the sword was pulled from the pedestal._

"And the sage who continuously fights against the darkness...is none other than Link."

Link.

A name that brought so many memories--memories that were so far away.

"My dear, you fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn," spoke Rhoam. "You were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection to heal. Here you now stand revitalized, 100 years later." He pressed his fingers against Zelda's temples. "The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening are from Sage Link himself. Even now, as he works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, he calls out for your help. His power is draining, and he needs _you."_

"But I have so many questions," said Zelda, fearful. "I don't remember anything else. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" She covered her hands with her eyes. "I-I don't even remember _you!"_

"It will come to you, dear," soothed Rhoam. "I understand this is all too much to take in at the moment." He brushed a stray lock of hair away from Zelda's eyes. "I know I have no right to ask this of you since you are my only daughter, but...but I am powerless here." He cupped his hands around her cheeks. "You must save Link and all of Hyrule. Do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon."

Those words struck Zelda's heart like arrows. Even though her terror consumed her...she knew she had to do _something._ With or without all of her memories, she had to do what was right.

She had to save Hyrule.

Zelda caressed her father's wrinkled hands, nodding. "I'll-I'll do it. I'll save everyone."

Rhoam smiled through his tears. "Now _this_ is the daughter I know well." His hands drifted from her face as he stared out the window again. "You should head for Kakariko Village. There is an elder there by the name of Impa. I am sure you will remember her. She can help you on your journey."

Through the view of the window, Zelda spotted a pair of mountains. She inhaled deeply, gathering her shattered remains of her courage.

"My dear," called Rhoam.

Zelda faced her father. In his hands, he held a paraglider, the same one he had used in his mortal disguise. He placed it into Zelda's arms.

"With that, you should be able to fly safely off of these cliffs," he instructed. He paused, collecting his words. "I...believe that is it."

The teal aura around him grew as he was lifted higher into the air. Zelda watched, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face.

"Zelda..." whispered Rhoam. "You must...save Hyrule."

Zelda blinked, only to see that Rhoam vanished. She trembled, weakly reaching out for the place her father had been.

"Father?" she asked, voice shaking.

No response. Only the wind was there to comfort her.

Zelda grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. Though she quivered, she took in a deep breath. As her anxiousness melted away, she stepped out into the light of day and looked at the mountains to the east. She stared at the paraglider in her hands, skimming her fingers across its red cloth.

"Well," she murmured, "leap before you look."

She was scared to death, but she had a promise to fulfill.

With the wind guiding her, Zelda leapt off the bell tower and into the air.

This was only the beginning for her.


	2. Only If For a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and I heard your voice  
> as clear as day  
> and you told me I should concentrate  
> it was all so strange  
> and so surreal  
> that a ghost should be so practical  
> only if for a night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! get ready for some Gay Stuff Time Babie!!!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Zelda wiped the blood from her mouth as she watched Waterblight Ganon rear its head in agony. It let out a deafening roar of defeat, digging its claws into the metal floor. She could almost make out a "No!" through the monster's distorted cries.

A black and red fog burst from Waterblight, rushing out through the open parts of Vah Ruta. The malicious smoke dissipated, its source now dead. Zelda sighed in relief whilst taking a deep whiff of the clean air.

Even though the Divine Beast was free from Ganon's power, Zelda's heart still ached; she loved the Champions dearly, but there was one in particular who she shared a romance with--a romance so strong that nothing could break it.

Zelda had heard her soft, melodious voice when she entered the Divine Beast, but she was sure that it was only a figment of her imagination...or perhaps an evil trick on Ganon's part.

The land of Hyrule was a magical place, but not magical enough to bring back the dead.

So Zelda sat on the floor, tears stinging her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as the memories swept through her mind.

_There was a time when she held me tight._

_There was a time when she kissed me tenderly._

_There was a time when she healed my wounds._

_All of this was out of love._

"My love?"

Zelda froze at the sound of the voice. She slowly lifted her head. A few feet in front of her stood a Zora surrounded by the teal flames of the dead, just like the ones that had floated around her father.

She was adorned in royal Zora garb, the jewels on her silk sparkling in the gray sunlight that crept into Vah Ruta. Her red scales matched the color of her lips. Tears pooled out of her golden eyes. She smiled as her cheeks burned pink.

Zelda stood on shaking legs. Her bow fell out of her hands. "M-Mipha?"

The Zora Royal giggled gleefully and ran towards Zelda, arms open wide. Zelda laughed and embraced her.

"Mipha!" she exclaimed, squeezing her.

Mipha pulled back to see Zelda's face. Beaming, she caressed her cheek. "I missed you so much, Zelda."

Tearfully, Zelda pressed her hand against Mipha's. "You're here. You're...you're right in front of me."

Moments before, she was positive that magic couldn't bring back the divine dead, yet Mipha was sheer proof that that wasn't necessarily the case. Thank Hylia for this miracle.

"Of course I am," said Mipha, combing Zelda's hair. "Ganon may have killed me, but he has yet to rid me of my spirit." She looked at the inner workings of Ruta, and then at Zelda. "Thank you. Because of your help, Vah Ruta is safe from Ganon's control."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," apologized Zelda. Her smile faltered. "I'm getting used to everything after waking up. I still don't remember a lot." Her grin returned. "I remember everything about you, though."

Through the blood on her arms, Mipha could make out the faded scars on Zelda. She shuddered, her fingers dancing across them.

"I...I could've done something," she uttered.

Zelda looked up, baffled. She held Mipha's cheek in her hand. "Oh, Mipha. Don't...don't take the blame. It wasn't your fault."

Mipha stared at her hands with shame as they sparkled a brilliant light blue. "If only I was there right beside you, I..." She stopped, tears rivering down to the tip of her chin.

"Mipha, don't say that." Zelda stroked her back. "I know your feeling too well. I thought I could've done something else to save everyone, but...fortune wasn't in our favor that day."

As she gazed into Zelda's eyes, Mipha recalled the memories when they were entangled in each other's arms. Her elegant smile illuminated the room. "You're right. I...I suppose we all have our wishes to change the strings of fate."

Holding Zelda's hands, the Zora Royal lead her to a balcony overlooking the reservoir. The rain diminished, and a rainbow appeared in the sky. Zelda interlocked her fingers around Mipha's.

"There are still three, more Divine Beasts that need to be saved," said Mipha, her eyes reflecting the beautiful colors of the rainbow. "With all of their powers combined, I am positive that Ganon will be defeated."

Zelda turned herself towards Mipha, beaming. "Thank you, Mipha. I'm so happy that I got to see you one, last time."

Mipha chuckled as she rose her palm into the air, surrounded by a magical aura. "I have told you before that I would be there to heal your wounds." She placed her hand into the center of Zelda's chest, blushing. "The least I can do for you is give you my powers."

The blue light lifted from Mipha's hand. It swirled into the air before landing onto Zelda. A tingling sensation escalated through her body. Mipha stepped backwards, arms perched at her sides.

The sensation dimmed, and the blue magic rose from Zelda's hands. Bubbles circled around her, healing her wounds from Waterblight. Even her famine from earlier faded away. She stared wide-eyed at Mipha.

"Thank you!" she cheered. She ran into her lover's arms, giving her a thousand kisses on her face and neck.

Mipha laughed. "It is my pleasure."

Zelda pulled away from her kisses and stared at Mipha. Her joy wavered. "Will...will you be going now?"

"I'm afraid so," answered Mipha. She pulled Zelda closer to her. "But there is one thing I want to do before I leave."

Time slowed down as Mipha passionately kissed Zelda. With lips that spoke of the waves and sky, Zelda kissed back. Her hands clutched onto Mipha's arms. The two dipped towards the ground, the mist of the falling rain hitting them.

Mipha wanted to hold Zelda forever. She wanted to keep her safe within her love, far away from Ganon's vile touch. She know she could do it.

But Zelda had a job to finish.

Zelda wanted to reverse time and save Mipha from her end. It sounded impossible, yet she yearned for her life to be restored.

But Mipha had a role to fulfill.

The two fell from their kiss, clinging to each other tight. They rose, Mipha gliding her hand across Zelda's jawline.

"If only for a night...we could stay like this," she whispered into Zelda's ear.

Zelda rested her head into the crook of Mipha's shoulder. "Maybe someday, we can do this forever..."

From the ground, spirals of light raveled around Zelda. She looked at them, and then at Mipha with watery eyes.

Mipha saw the sorrow in Zelda and gave her a final kiss. "You must be strong, my love. Hyrule needs you."

Zelda nodded her head as the lights dragged her up from the ground. She reached her hand out to Mipha's. In return, the Champion touched her fingertips.

"Goodbye, love," spoke Zelda, forcing back her cries. "I will see you soon."

"My love will forever travel with you," reassured Mipha. "Do not forget that."

The lights swallowed Zelda, leaving Mipha alone in Vah Ruta. Melancholy burst from her smile. A minute of woe passed, and she, too, disappeared within her ghostly magic.

The only thing that remained inside was the force of their love.


	3. Sorry I Ruined Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and you, you were the one i treated the worst  
> only because you loved me the most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm going out of order for the "right" way of saving the divine beasts, but i wanted to post this chapter asap because i love it so much.  
> also florence and the machine lyrics as summaries and chapter titles??? you know it babie!!!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

_"Princess, what are you doing up here?"_

_Zelda whirled around to see Revali standing behind her, expression knitted into worry. He hurried up to her, placing his wings on her shoulders._

_"You need to head to the castle to prepare for the attack," he demanded. "You can't just run off, you know."_

_Zelda craned her neck to see Hyrule Castle in the distance, the ominous aura of Calamity Ganon surrounding it. She held back her tears as she turned her gaze to Revali._

_"I...I just wanted to see this one, last time," she uttered. She sniffled, touching Revali's soft feathers. "I want to stay optimistic, but...I think this is all going to end in disaster."_

_Revali stared at the Princess with a heavy sorrow in his heart. Hesitantly, he pulled her into a hug as she quietly cried._

_Yes, he hadn't liked the princess knight when he first met her. In fact, he thought she was annoying. But seeing her in such a vulnerable state like this...he felt sorry for her._

_"Princess, after everything you've been through, I'm surprised your optimistism hasn't faltered yet." He held her tighter as she shuddered. "You know I favor realism, right?"_

_Zelda nodded her head, buried in the comfort of Revali's shoulder._

_"Then believe me when I say this," he continued. He lifted Zelda's chin, the two locking eyes with one another. "I know this chaos will stop soon. If today ends in bloodshed, don't give up hope. There is still time to destroy Calamity Ganon, even if it takes us centuries to do so."_

_Slowly, a bright smile came across Zelda's face. "Thank you, Revali. You have a way with words."_

_Revali smirked. "Besides controlling Medoh, I'm good at that as well." He looked at the crown of the great bird he and Zelda stood on, the red sky changing the hue of its tan metal. "Did you know that the beasts are named after notable heroes of Hyrule?"_

_Zelda wiped her tears as she looked at the giant wings of Medoh. "I only knew of Naboris. Urbosa said it was named after a Gerudo sage long, long ago."_

_"She's correct." Revali pointed a feathered finger to Medoh's head. "Medoh is also named after a sage--a sage of the earth, ironically. Legends say that she devoted her time to restoring the Master Sword to its full power for the Hero to defeat the evil of that era." He gazed at Death Mountain, illuminated by the orange lava spilling from its center. "Vah Rudania is named after the Sage of Fire. He was even a Goron warrior to boot."_

_"I'm assuming Ruta was another sage, too?" asked Zelda._

_Revali nodded. "The Sage of Water, and a Princess of the Zora." He looked at Zelda. "What I'm saying, Princess, is that the Divine Beasts are protected under the power of the sages they are named after. The ghosts of ancient times watch us, and they will make sure we succeed in our mission one way or another."_

_A single tear coursed down Zelda's cheek. As she stared longingly at Hyrule Castle, she departed from Revali's touch. "Thank you, Revali. You've...reassured me."_

_"Of course, Princess." He made his way towards Medoh's crown. "May Hylia keep you safe."_

_As the two walked away in silence, a sudden realization hit Revali. He quickly spun on his feet, one arm extended towards Zelda. "Wait, Princess."_

_Zelda turned around, tilting her head to the side. Revali rushed towards her, gathering his words. He sighed, shivering._

_"Today is your birthday, isn't it?"_

_Zelda froze. Her eyes grew glossy. She nodded, her hands over her heart._

_"I'm...I'm sorry your birthday is associated with this catastrophe." Revali offered his hands. "I'm afraid we can't break away from the tides of fate, though."_

_"Although my birthday will be a difficult day to celebrate in the future...I'm glad you remembered it, Revali." Instead of taking his hands, she embraced him. "Thank you. Words can't express how happy I am that I got to know you."_

_Revali's surprised expression morphed into warm joy. Smiling, he returned the gesture._

_He still couldn't believe that the_ _Princess wanted to protect the young sage. A reckless boy like him didn't deserve the loyalty of Zelda. But after all of the trials and tribulations...she still stayed with him._

_And the sword that hung on her back certainly knew it, too. It wouldn't have chosen her if it didn't believe that she was the hero. Her wisdom would guide her in the right direction._

_Perhaps there was hope of saving Hyrule from the jaws of Ganon._

_"Good luck, my friend," whispered Zelda. She dropped her hands from Revali and progressed towards the exit near Medoh's tail, her yellow hair blowing in the soft wind._

_Revali watched her leave, the seed of pity planting itself into his stomach. He summoned a small wave of goodbye. "I hope to see you soon, Princess."_

* * *

 

Zelda awoke with a start, panting heavily. Her hands shook with shock. She clasped them together, goggling at the walls of her Hateno home. As she adjusted to her surroundings, she collapsed back onto her pillow. She swallowed hard, her lips trembling from the memory she just had.

Was it possible to have a memory in a dream? None of the other memories came through that way. Still, she recalled it. And by the looks from it, she needed to head to Tabantha next. After all, that was where Vah Medoh was.

She couldn't pull herself away from the Rito she saw. The feathers as dark as night, the eyes as green as the pastures...she wished she hadn't forgotten him.

Revali was a good friend, and he was yet another person on her list of people she wanted to save.

Maybe the resurface of the memory was him calling out to her. Medoh was another Divine Beast to rescue, and Revali was _never_ the type to wait. She grinned at the thought.

"Don't worry, Revali. I'm coming." She grabbed the Master Sword sitting against the desk and swung it over her back. With her hands on the wall, she walked down the steps and to the door. "Hang in there a little longer. I'll do everything I can to save you and Medoh."

Zelda stepped out into the morning sun of Hateno Village. The wind brushed past her, its aim to the northeast. She noticed a strange object flying around in that direction. Intrigued, she fished out her Sheikah Slate and turned on its scope.

Through the lens, she made out the shape of Vah Medoh in the sky. Its eyes glowed a vicious red, tainted by Ganon's hands. Frowning, Zelda put her Sheikah Slate away and glowered at the beast.

"I promise I'll take you back," she muttered. "The sage is watching me..."

She broke into a sprint and ran down the hill, her eyes set on the far-off land of Tabantha.


	4. I Couldn't Hide From the Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hold me down, i'm so tired now.  
> aim your arrows at the sky.  
> take me down, i'm so tired now.  
> leave me where i lie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another update for yall. <3  
> there's a music suggestion later on, so be sure to give it a listen!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Riju fixed the Thunder Helm on her head with a sigh of disappointment. "I hope this doesn't cause a problem while we're riding to Naboris."

Zelda stroked her sand seal, staring at the sandstorm miles away from the lookout point. "Are you sure we'll be safe?"

Riju turned her attention towards Zelda, the Thunder Helm tipping to the left. She groaned and straightened it once more. "Lady Urbosa, _please_ let this stay on." She managed a smile. "Don't worry, Princess. As long as you stay by me, you'll be safe." She pointed at Zelda's quiver. "Do you have enough bomb arrows?"

Zelda nodded as she withdrew her steel bow from her back. "I do."

"Perfect." Riju took a few steps away from her sand seal. "Stand back, Princess. I'm going to activate the Thunder Helm."

Zelda and the sand seals inched away from Riju as she rose her hands into the air. The winds spiraled around them, the sand glistening in the hot sun.

"My name is Riju, descendant of the royal line and leader of the Gerudo people!" exclaimed Riju. "With the power of the heirloom passed down in my family, I shall calm the Divine Beast Vah Naboris."

The silhouette of the Divine Beast passed through the shadows of the sandstorm. It let out a roar, sending a shiver down Zelda's spine. She warily stepped onto her shield that served as her board, grabbing the reins of her sand seal.

"Ancestors of the Gerudo, answer my call!" The Thunder Helm sparkled green on top of Riju's head. "Aid me in this task!"

Sparks of lightning shot from the Thunder Helm. A powerful dome formed over Riju, Zelda, and the sand seals. Its transparent appearance buzzed with tiny bolts of electricity. Riju lowered her hands and faced Zelda, beaming with pride.

"I can feel their power coursing through me!" she declared. She hopped onto her shield and snatched the reigns from the clutches of the sand. "Are you ready?"

Zelda gulped. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Riju looked at the distant Vah Naboris. She clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "Lady Urbosa...please grant Zelda and me your protection." Swiftly, she smacked her reigns, and her sand seal took off.

"Hylia, grant me your safety," murmured Zelda. She followed after Riju, staying close to her side.

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rR7bCi9Hqrg) _

The two traveled through the dunes, getting closer to the sandstorm at each passing second. Bits of sand flew into Zelda's eyes. She blinked hard, stifling a cough in the process.

"Princess, this may be a bad time to ask this, but I _have_ to know," yelled Riju. "Why did you become the knight of Sage Link?" She looked at the sandstorm. "I'm asking this now because we still have a couple of minutes before we reach Naboris."

Zelda wasn't expecting such a loaded question, especially at a time like this. She pursed her lips, gripping the reigns tight.

"Ever since my mother died, I wanted to do something useful," she said, loudly. "When I was little, I trained to become the best swordsman in all of Hyrule. It was something I had to do in case Ganon returned."

"So you really _did_ become the best," commented Riju. "And then you were chosen to protect Sage Link."

_A ceremony...its guilt and sorrow masked by grandeur and sophistication._

_A boy dressed in green robes stood before a girl with fate's weapon on her back._

_Four Champions watched, knowing that they were forever intertwined in time's hands._

Zelda shook herself out of her recollection. Now wasn't the time to get lost in the past.

"That's the general summary of it," she finally said.

"Good, because I'm afraid we're about to enter the storm," said Riju. She motioned her hand towards the dark clouds of sand ahead of them. "Don't wander off!"

As the sky grew green, the ground beneath Zelda and Riju rumbled. They looked to their right, and there was Vah Naboris. Its purple hooves illuminated the dim sand. A violent red colored its eyes. Every appendage creaked as the mechanisms in its body turned.

The balls of lightning grew at the tips of the beast's humps. Without hesitation, blueish purple bolts struck the dome. Such an attack nearly threw Zelda off her shield.

Riju chuckled triumphantly. "I can't hide from the thunder _or_ the lightning, not while my ancestors are helping me." She craned her neck to see Zelda. "Get your bomb arrows ready!"

Zelda pulled out a bomb arrow from her quiver. She inhaled deeply, pointing the tip of the arrow at the hoof closest to her. She let go of her breath, and the arrow soared. It exploded in an array of fire. A cry of agony escaped Naboris.

"That's it!" cheered Riju. "Hit it again!"

Zelda briskly loaded another arrow into her bow. She shot it once more, and the arrow released a flower of fire. As the cloud of ash and sand disappeared, Naboris's hoof was revealed to be drained of its purple color.

"Nice work!" shouted Riju. She steered her sand seal to the other side of Naboris. "Let's work on the others while we still have the chance."

Naboris continued to rain its destruction upon Zelda and Riju, the air around them sizzling with electricity. Zelda's courage rose as she fired bomb arrow after bomb arrow to Naboris's hooves. The beast's attacks grew more vicious as its hooves lost their divine hues.

Moments of gut-wrenching anxiety later, Zelda and Riju found themselves near the front of Naboris. The last hoof rose as Naboris continued its march through the desert. It was dark purple now, surges of electricity zooming around it.

Zelda peered into her quiver, only to see three bomb arrows left. Grimacing, she plucked one out and placed it in between her fingers.

Naboris picked up its speed, the final hoof making it difficult for Zelda to aim at. She grit her teeth and shot a glance at Riju.

"Riju, I don't think I can aim like this." She furrowed her brows. "I'm going to have to get higher up."

"Are you crazy?" asked Riju. "You'll get yourself killed if you leave the dome!"

"It's the only way," pleaded Zelda. "Naboris is too fast already. I can get a better advantage if I'm higher than the ground."

Riju came to a halt, worry in her eyes. She shook her head, her lips a thin line on her face. "Fine, but _please_ be careful. The world can't lose you again."

Zelda jumped off of her shield and dug her free hand into the hot sand. The wind around her aggrandized, green wisps of magic forming out of thin air.

A chuckle came from the back of Zelda's mind. _"I'm not sure if this is sheer stupidity or not, but I'll help you either way, Princess."_

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Revali."

A gush of wind flew towards the sky. Zelda pushed off from the ground with her paraglider guiding her, and an apparition of Revali soared around her. He gave her a reassuring thumbs-up as he disappeared into nothingness.

Zelda rushed out of the dome, the hairs on her neck rising. Naboris turned around, heading Zelda's way. She took in another deep breath and tucked away her paraglider. Position an arrow at the final hoof, she closed one eye and focused on her target.

Time slowed down. The bellows of the thunder were low and heavy. Zelda could feel Naboris's glare upon her. Every movement it made was sluggish, but not for Zelda.

Ready, aim, _fire._

She released the string, sending the arrow flying. As she dropped back to the ground. she watched the arrow burst into flames at the hoof.

Time picked up again.

Zelda deployed her paraglider just before she landed on the ground. Riju hurried to her side, hoisting her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine." Zelda nodded her head towards the Divine Beast. "Look."

Naboris's hind legs collapsed. It moaned in pain, its front hooves wildly waving around. Gasping, Zelda and Riju urged their sand seals away from the falling beast.

Behind them, Naboris sent a wave of sand into the air. Its head hung in defeat as its red lights died out. The sandstorm cleared, unveiling the hidden sun.

Riju and Zelda dismounted their sand seals. The Gerudo Chief took off the Thunder Helm, wiping the sand from her face.

"Unfortunately, I cannot appease Vah Naboris on my own," she said. She looked at Zelda out of the corner of her eye. "I have no choice but to entrust the rest to you."

"I'll do it," promised Zelda. She nodded her head at Riju and dashed towards Naboris.

Its red lights sparkled back to life as Zelda climbed her way up to the entrance platform. It arose from the sands, shaking the very earth Riju stood on.

She defended her eyes from the bright sun, watching the Princess climb inside Naboris. She swallowed hard.

"Don't let us down, Zelda."

* * *

 

Zelda entered the main room of Vah Naboris. Specks of red and black malice swirled in the air. The footsteps of Naboris resounded throughout the cavernous area.

And with her final step into the room, Zelda heard a welcoming voice--one she hadn't heard in a long time.

_"Hello again, my little bird."_


	5. Patron Saint of the Lost Causes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "another conversation with no destination  
> another battle never won  
> and each side is a loser  
> so who cares who fired the gun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for the late updates! here they are in their full glory alsdkfjsldk  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Zelda climbed to the head of Vah Rudania with the ghost of Daruk following after her. The two sat down, gazing over the bustling town of Goron City.

Daruk smiled, sitting his arm over his knee. "Well, I'll be damned. Looks like Goron City is doin' just fine."

"It's been a while since I visited," spoke Zelda, warmly. "Besides Vah Rudania causing a havoc, the Gorons seem to be thriving."

Daruk's smile grew. "That puts me at ease." He patted Rudania's head. "I know it hasn't done much to actually hurt anyone for the past 100 years, but I'm glad you were here to rescue it."

Zelda laughed wearily. "100 years is still a long time. I'm surprised Rudania hadn't done anything tragic yet."

"Yeah, that's true." Daruk stood up, eyes fixed on Hyrule Castle on the horizon. "Looks like you're just about ready to save Link, huh?"

Zelda's gut twisted in nervousness. "Yes...I suppose so."

The Champion heard the anxiousness in Zelda's voice. He placed a firm hand on her back. "Hey, it's okay to be scared. This is something you've been planning for your whole life. I'd be surprised if you _weren't_ afraid."

Zelda rose to her feet, patting Daruk's steady hand. "I didn't think I'd even get this far." She glanced at the evil mist shrouding the castle. "I hope Link is doing alright..."

"I'm sure he is!" reassured Daruk. "The guy hasn't given up yet, and Ganon hasn't tried anything in a long time, so he's still survivin'." He pointed at his chest. "Besides, you've got us Champions to help ya out! Ganon's gonna be nothin' but bacon once we're done with him."

The two burst into laughter, their worries washing away. Zelda wiped the tears from her eyes. "You always know how to cheer people up, Daruk."

"It's one of my jobs, girlie!" He placed his hands on his hips. "You've seen the others, right?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. Revali, Urbosa..." She blushed. "Mipha."

"Oh, I bet she was happy to see you!" He ruffled Zelda's hair. "She always talked about you, you know."

"I figured." Her smile fell. "I...I just wished all of you were still alive, though."

The sting of regret hit Daruk. "Aw, Princess. It wasn't your fault that this all happened to us."

"I know, it's just..." She inhaled deeply, restraining the urge to cry. "Now that I have more memories back, I-I catch myself wondering what would have happened if we were victorious that day."

Daruk bit his lip as he watched Zelda's eyes grow glossy with tears. He wrapped her into a comforting hug. "You're not the only one, Princess. We really wanted that day to end up on a good note, too."

Zelda looked up, solemnly. "Are...you alright, Daruk?"

The Champion managed a weak chuckle. "Yeah, just caught up in the past is all." He bowed his head. "I guess we're all just saints of the lost cause...

Zelda drifted away from the Goron's hug, concerned. "I've never heard you this glum before, Daruk."

Daruk shrugged weakly. "Like I said, the past is catching up to me." He wistfully looked at his ghostly hands, and then at the castle. "I wish I could be right there by you while you fight Ganon, Princess. I know all of us would like to give the monster a taste of his own medicine."

"Don't worry about me, Daruk," soothed Zelda. "With the help of Rudania, you'll technically be by my side."

Daruk flashed one of his signature smiles. "Good point, Princess." He scratched the back of his head. "Man, I'm so used to being the strong guy in our little group. I guess it's okay to be sad, huh?"

"Of course it is." Zelda grabbed Daruk's hands. "I know we'll win, Daruk. It took us a long time, but we're here, and that's all that matters."

Daruk sniffled and pulled Zelda into another embrace. "You're the best, Zelda. I'm so glad you came here to save Rudania."

Zelda laughed. "It's the least I could do."

As Daruk sat the Princess back onto the ground, a distant cheer reached their ears. The two glanced at each other in confusion. They walked down to Rudania's back, the rocky base of Death Mountain in their views. Daruk rose a hand over his eyes.

"Where's that noise comin' from?" he grumbled.

Zelda searched the rocks until she spotted a familiar figure nearby. Her face lit up with joy as she turned Daruk towards them. "Look."

Daruk locked eyes with another Goron. As they jumped up and down in revelry, jubilee overcame the Champion.

"No way…" he whispered, astonished. He laughed heartily, pointing at the Goron. "Another me! It's another me!"

Zelda's eyes adjusted to the figure, and she finally realized that it was none other than Yunobo. His exclaims of glee made her heart swell.

"I guess there's hope after all, Princess!" beamed Daruk. He rose his fist into the air. In response, Yunobo rose his.

Zelda blinked in shock. "He can see you, Daruk!"

Daruk nodded his head. "You were right; the Gorons _are_ survivin'."


	6. Queen of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "like the stars chase the sun, over the glowing hill i will conquer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF HI SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE LMAO  
> i've been busy working on writing commissions that i didn't get the chance to update, but uh here it is.  
> speaking of commissions, i'm currently in a bit of a pinch with money right now. if you're interested in writing commissions, please check out my commission page here: http://crabschip.tumblr.com/commissions. i would greatly appreciate it if you got the word around! every penny counts.  
> thank you so much for riding this botw ride with me. i know i was super slow on updates, but this was an idea that i had to get out. thanks for reading!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Time slowed down for Zelda as she aimed the glimmering bow at the colossal, orange eye. The red and blue sky shook from the tantalizing roars of the hoglike beast. Gritting her teeth, Zelda released her grip on the string.

As the golden arrow zoomed through the sky, the eye squinted at Zelda. It scrutinized her, a mixture of hate and pride passing through it. The beast beneath it opened its maw, flames of bright red spilling forth.

And then, Zelda heard the voice.

_"I have fought you before, wise one."_

Time had practically stopped. Zelda could hear her heartbeat thump loudly in her ears.

_"I have had both that sword and bow strike me endlessly. Time and time again, you have walked out victorious."_

The beast moaned as the arrow neared closer to the eye.

_"Even though the battles are distant, I recall of some."_

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

_"I saw an endless sea, a sacred instrument, a monster with a thousand teeth, and your beloved Sage. I'm sure there are more waiting for me to discover."_

The arrow was merely inches away from the eye.

"My ancestors have sealed your demise before, Ganon," hissed Zelda. "We'll do it again, no matter how many times!"

The voice chuckled, and the beast let out a distorted laugh. _"Then why aren't I dead yet, Princess?"_

"Because...because you are a persistent evil, but I know my descendants will end your reign."

 _"You may have bested me now, but I_ will _return. You and I are forever locked in this battle between the darkness and light. One day, the darkness will win, and you will rue that day."_

"No, _you_ will." She swallowed her fear. "I am the queen of peace! As long as my bloodline continues, you will forever be trapped within the light!"

The beast closed its jaws.

_"Only time will tell, Princess."_

A scream of agony rushed from the beast as the arrow collided with the eye. It threw its head to the sides. Weakened, it fell to its knees. Wisps of black spewed from the wound.

Through the darkness, a holy light leapt into the air. As Zelda descended, she could make out a human shape inside. The beast's eyes were glued to it.

Zelda watched as the shape lifted a hand into the air. Three, golden triangles bursted from the light. They hummed in harmony as the beast reared its hooves. The silhouette landed on the grass, and the beast stood on its hind legs.

The beast dissolved into a black mist, akin to the shadow that Zelda had seen when she first stepped out of the Shrine of Resurrection. It flew into the air as a dome of light bloomed from the silhouette on the ground. Growing in size, it trapped the shadowy beast before it could flee. It let out a wail of defeat, the light consuming it.

Another blinding light wrapped itself around Zelda. She shielded his eyes, yet through the gaps in her fingers, she saw the darkness disappear.

The chaotic cries of Ganon vanished. The soft howling of the wind brushed past Zelda's ears. The light faded away, and she pulled her hand away from her eyes. She summoned her remaining strength to stand. With the Bow of Light falling from her grasp, she focused on the figure walking towards her.

The saintly shine dissipated as he stood in front of Zelda. He watched her, his blue eyes glistening in the sun. He smiled, cheeks wet with tears.

"Zelda?" he asked with shaking fingers. "Do you...remember me?"

Fat tears rolled down Zelda's face as she opened her arms. "Of course I do, Link!"

The bow collapsed to the grass as Zelda rushed towards the Sage. He, too, ran into her open arms. They embraced, twirling around in circles. They pulled away, hands still on each other's shoulders, and burst into laughter.

"Are you okay?" signed Link as tears continued to pool out of his eyes.

Zelda nodded her head. She stumbled backwards, but Link caught her before she could fall. He embraced her, eyes glossy in the sunlight.

Zelda laughed tearfully, squeezing Link tight. "We did it. We...we really did it, Link."

"Thank you." His tears stained Zelda's armor. "Thank you so much."

The Princess let out a sigh of relief as she sat her head on the charred grass. Link copied her, and the two stared at the sky as the red washed away from it.

"I'm so sorry, Link," whispered Zelda with regret. "It took me too long."

Link kept his gaze on the sky. "Don't apologize. You fought so valiantly before. I held on." He looked at Zelda, smiling. "I knew you would come back."

Zelda sat up, her hair blowing in the soft wind. Link copied her. They stared at the castle, a thousand thoughts racing through their minds.

"So...what now?" asked Zelda, quietly.

Link stood up on shaking feet. He stepped forward, his green robes caked with dirt and blood. Even in this state, he looked so holy, so calm within the chaos of it all. The wind embraced him, eyes wandering all across the land of Hyrule. He looked behind his shoulder at Zelda.

"We rebuild."


End file.
